Forgotten Memories, Shattered Promises
by Nhaiya
Summary: Konoha fed him lies, beaten him within an inch of his life,destroying his mentality piece by piece until only fragments of mentality and ambition remain. Watch as Naruto grows to despise Konoha villagers and gain unusual allies along the way. Will Naruto break away from the terrors that inhibit his growth to become the true Shinobi he was born to be? (more inside)
1. Authors Note and Summary

Shattered Distortion

_/:Forgotten Memories, Shattered Promises:\_

_This will be __YAOI__ meaning boyxboy, homosexual, etc_

_**Updated Once every two weeks, I do work...**_

_Summary: Konoha fed him lies, beaten him within an inch of his life,destroying his mentality piece by piece until only fragments of mentality and ambition remain. Watch as Naruto grows to despise Konoha villagers and gain unusual allies along the way. Will Naruto break away from the terrors that inhibit his growth to become the true Shinobi he was born to be? Or will the voices inside his head take over his judgement to stay sane destroying the world altogether._

_My Naruto will be realistic as possible while being slightly insane, he will have a bloodline limit Kekkei Genkai. He will NOT be god like or overly powerful. People who write stories like that pisses me off, you mind as well let Naruto blow up the damn earth and be done with the story. _

_My story line will have sequenced events where romance will come later, it shall be AU, but still follow most aspects of the original canon up to the three year trip with Jiraiya Arc. This story may just be five chapters to ten or more, I really don't know, depends on how my story line flows and how much attention my story gets from reviews, followers, and favorites. I'm changing ages..I don't want to write underage kids having sex, drug addiction etc... like really? Anyways enough of my ranting..enjoy neh!_

_Warning: Split-Personality Naruto and slightly insane (Dark), yaoi, lemons, cursing, gore, etc._

_Revengeful Sasuke, Sasuke bashing, (gets better later maybe). Sakura and village reasonable bashing, and character grey soulful Death..hmm who to choose neh?_

_Pairings:__ First Poll up until I mention romance is coming in later chapters...chap four perhaps_

_Pairing Choices:_

_Itachi x Naruto (1)_

_Pein x Naruto (0)_

_Kyuubi x Naruto (1)_

_Sasuke x Naruto (0)_

_Itachi x Kyuubi x Pein x Naruto (Uke) (0)_

_Itachi x Naru (UKE) x Kyuubi (1)_

_Itachi x Naru (Uke) x Pein (0)_

_Kyuubi x Naru (Uke) x Pein (0)_

_Second Poll up when first Poll is closed (You may still vote early if you wish)_

_Kyuubi's involvement with Naruto if you choose to not pair him with Naruto:_

_Kyuubi as a father Figure (1)_

_Brother (1)_

_Evil Kurama (0)_

_Tutor (1)_

_Ages: Naruto-15 Sasuke-15 Sakura-15 Orochimaru-29 Kyuubi- haha he's old...(Demon Obviously) Konoha 9-15_

_Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN!..If I did then Naruto would be powerful on the level of Itachi's mentality and abilities_

"_**Demon Talk and other personalities"**_

"_Thoughts"_

"Regular Talking"

_Chapter 1 Shattered Distortion (Soon)_

_**Note ;) (I'm still deciding how this story will flow, so my summary may change just a little, more of a detailed summary)**_

_**This chapter will be up by the end of the week or mid next week because I work everyday this week until my one day break next tuesday, this idea just popped into my head, so I had to write it down before I forgot :) Please vote so it'll give me better ideas and event sequence planning!**_

_**I am also looking for a BETA READER!**_

_**Also all reviews will be considered, so you may see changes in this Authors note and you will see your suggestions in upcoming chapters.**_

_**Ignorant flames will be deleted.**_

_**Review THANK YOUS!( All Review Answers will be posted here since there is no other way I can reply back to you)**_

_**Author's Note Reviews:**_

_**Thor94 (Great suggestion as you'll see some changes related to it ^.^)**_

_**Sasuke Hater (lol we'll see, itll have to correlate with my story, so it may be him or someone else..there will be bashing)**_

_**Guest's (Thank you for your votes and Reviews, your Reviews will be answered as best as I can since you do not have an active account name to distinguish who's review belongs to my replies)**_

_**Shattered Distortion Reviews( When Chapter 1 is Up)**_

_**Thank you for reading my first fanfic! Please REVIEW! See you Next time on **__**Forgotten Memories, Shattered Promises Chapter 1: Shattered Distortion**_


	2. Chapter 1: Shattered Distortion

Shattered Distortion

_/:Forgotten Memories, Shattered Promises:\_

_This will be __YAOI__ meaning boyxboy, homosexual, etc_

_**Updated Once every two weeks, I do work...**_

_Warning: Split-Personality Naruto and slightly insane (Dark), yaoi, lemons, cursing, gore, etc._

_Revengeful Sasuke, Sasuke bashing, (gets better later maybe). Sakura and village reasonable bashing, and character grey soulful Death..hmm who to choose neh?_

_Pairings: Poll is up:See Author's Note and bottom of Story for updates._

_Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN!..If I did then Naruto would be powerful on the level of Itachi's mentality and abilities_

"_**Demon Talk and other personalities"**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular Talking"

"Who are you"?

**Do you mean, who are we? Us?**

"No...I don't understand, who are you"?

"**I am we, you are us, we Three are me and you"**

"Why"?

**You don't belong...we protect us, only us...we hurt...always alone...you must prevail as us...live...live...don't forget us..we..you...save us and become strong...Naruto**

The semi-dark apartment was silent as the grave with only a speck of light flickering eerily from the bathroom light bulb on the far right of the open concept home. The only noise coming from the taped up moldy faucet in the far corner of the kitchen.

_Tlock...Tlock..._

Moon-light filtered through cracked blinds highlighting a thin line across sun kissed tan skin. The rising moon widened the ray of light spreading across the still figure across the bed. Unkept shocking blonde hair which rivaled the sun peeked out from under the blue sheets stuck out in every direction. A slender hand slowly moved upwards across the cool sheets as if its searching for something...anything to stop noise,too bad he did not have a pillow to lay upon. You see..this boy could only afford what the villagers deemed fit the "monster" rightfully deserved.

_Tlock...Tlock..._

The blue sheet smoothly glided down the slender body revealing a small,yet beautiful malnutritioned face. Hollowed cheeks encased with dried tears could not inhibit the beauty of the innocent boy. Three long whisker scars etched onto his cheeks distinguished him from the burden he must carry inside his stomach. This boy was only fifteen years old, but looked younger because of his short stature and stunted growth from not eating well. Ramen cups were the only source of food merchants would not drastically increase the price of which lay unsurprisingly scattered across the floor in disarray.

Small stick thin hands quickly shot out, as his right hand grasped his skinny neck and his left clutching at the sheets in a vise like death drip.

"_No..."_

"_I didn't...don't kill me..please...I'm sorry..._!" screamed a soft voice.

Bright cerulean blue eyes fluttered opene slowly gazing at the ceiling with glazed and clouded eyes. These eyes should not belong to a boy as innocent as the sea. Then again the sea has depth of hidden dangers beneath its calm facade exterior. The small boy sat up slowly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed quietly walking towards the bathroom. He turned towards the cracked mirror staring at the exact copy of himself except for the quick flash of lightning illuminating a figure with blood red hair. The boy rubbed his eyes to only see his reflection.

'_Must have been the light'_

_ 'This dream was different from the usual...who was that talking?..ugh why can't I remember'?_

_ 'I promised I wouldn't cry anymore...I have no more tears left..I will not cry for them_'

This boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last and dobe of Konoha Academy. He twisted the faucet knob slowly hearing its screeching rusted handle turning. Carefully, he only splashed the water without the green mold contaminating the clear water on his face.

Naruto walked back silently towards his room turning on the lamp light beside his bed glancing out the window blinds hesitantly. His hand trembled as he quickly ran to turn off the lamp, consequently pushing the lamp off the desk smashing it onto the wooden floor and cutting his palm.

_'Fuck...please don't come..don't come...don't...'_

"Hey guys, did ya'll hear that? I think the little demon brat is up...should we pay him a visit hm?" said a drunken villager.

"Haha, yea man I believe he may be lonely, we should give him some company"replied another villager.

The other three men villagers snickered as they stumbled towards Naruto's apartment.

"Hey KYUUBI, brat open the door, we just want to talk to you!" yelled the man as he pounded on the door.

"Quiet Taska! You don't want the ANBU coming here." hissed one of the men.

"Oh...whatever, they would want him to die anyway!" Taska brashly said, while hypocritically sticking a thin piece of metal into the door lock quietly opening the door as it unlocked for him.

The five men silently walked in searching for the kyuubi brat calling out to him. Naruto quickly scrambled underneath his bed hoping they would not find him, unfortunately there were not many discreet places in his small home to hide securely from villagers like these. Holding a kunai in his trembling hands, his dull eyes held a determined glint to not let any harm to befall him. One of the villagers noticed the trail of blood leading towards the bed and signaled the other men to where the demon brat hid. Taska chuckled calling out in false hope for the kyuubi brat,that they were leaving. The three men followed Taska outside the home shutting the door Naruto did not know this false security was going to come crashing down. Naruto signed a sigh of relief as his trembling ceased and his hold on the kunai loosened. Unbeknownst to the small boy...he was not alone.

Rough hands securely wrapped around the boy's ankles dragging him from underneath the bed screaming and clawing the wooden floorboard,making deep indents with his nails.

"Ahhh music to my ears,Thought you got way..huh kyuubi brat?" snickered Taska as he and the other three men stepped back inside his home.

Naruto's muffled screams were silenced as the man who grabbed him hit him over the head with the digital clock from his desk top. The boy's head lulled to the side as the ache in the back of his head became too unbearable and passed out.

Taska spit by the boy's feet as he snickered in contentment.

"Aw and here I thought we were going to have a chat demon brat.. ..bad manners boy. Go get a pail of water Tensai, we didn't have our fun yet with our little kyuubi here."Taska hummed.

Grabbing Naruto harshly by his hair, Taska had to admit that the boy was beyond beautiful, which made him all the more angry. '_Who the fuck did this monster think he was smiling everyday as if he did not cause the Yondaime to die. Well I'll just have to fix that starting with this pretty face of his_'.

Tensai walked back with the pail of water and splashed the freezing water on Naruto's face, soaking his clothes along with the wooden floor. Naruto woke with a coughing fit shaking his head trying to get the moldy scent away from his nose. He looked up into the cruel eyes of none other than the villagers who hated him for something he could not control.

"Welcome back to the world of your living hell" Taska said as he smiled cruelly.

Naruto could only blink with hatred in his eyes as the men surrounded him with their cruel smiles and growled deep in his throat at the man in front of him known as Taska. Naruto jerked from his lying position and slammed his body into Taska's right side, making the man fall backward into Tensai in a confused heap of heavy bodies.

"I'll make you pay for that you demon brat",growled Taska, as he stood up quickly, picking up the pail slapping Naruto in the face with the edge of the rusty pail. He grabbed Naruto's hair roughly slamming his head against the floor multiple times, watching in sick fascination as the blood seeped from the open wound above Naruto's eye lid. Thick ribbons of Naruto's blood traveled across his face making it look as if two two twin streams merged to create a river at the edge of his chin to drip on his already soaked shirt. Taska smiled in satisfaction of the pained look the demon brat was sporting. He took out his knife from his back loose black pants pocket. Moonlight hit the gleaming metal adding to its owners' sinister intentions as he pressed the cold metal against Naruto's neck. He withdrew the blade from the boy's face, then quickly and swiftly cut clean across his cheek.

'_Hmm why not remark him' _Taska thought sadistically.

Taska sinisterly smiled at Naruto as he recut the six whisker marks deeply open, pressing his fingers deep inside the wounds as Naruto screamed.

"Hold him down and shut him up!"Taska warned

The three men shuffled hesitantly forward holding down his arms and legs while covering his mouth.

'_So much blood...so much..bloood..my...blood..no..help...'Cried Naruto Inwardly._

"_**Pathetic...weak fucking Human."**_

"_**I will help this once...I can't die here...fucking weak"**_

'_Who's there?' Its so cold..I hurt...why?'_

"_**Stop...he is us..we are three..we are one..."**_

"_**Shut the fuck up...he's pathetic..he's weak.."**_

"_**Than we shall train...he..us...we shall be strong.."**_

"_**Fine...make him strong...I will kill him before..I let them..HIM...come for me and you"**_

"_**You mean us...we..three...yes"**_

Naruto screamed one more time before going silent passing out cold.

The men cheered saying they killed the demon. Taska was not stupid. He knew he could not kill the demon brat, but he soaked up the praise the men gave him. Deep chuckles reverberated throughout the small home. The men looked around frightened to the core to make sense of the eerie chuckles became louder as all heads turned towards the bleeding boy on the floor. The boy turned his head slowly towards them with a sickening smile. The men were surprised to see deep black swirling eyes instead of the red and orange demon slit eyes.

"D...Demon...", one of the men stuttered.

The black eyed boy cock his head to the left, it would have been cute, for not the deep black swirling eyes and the sickening smile upon the death angel's face.

"**haha, no we are us...we are him...**."

The black eyed boy turned his head and glared spitting blood onto Taska's face with a sickening grin. The boy stood up in an elegant fashion smiling as if the world was all at peace. He slowly walked towards the fear stricken Taska slowly bending down caressing his face almost lovingly.

'**Welcome to your personal hell" **Calmly said the black eyed boy as he dug his nails deep inside the man's cheek tearing away the man's skin watching the blood trail down the exposed white jaw bone onto the bloodied floor. He chuckled and licked the screaming Taska blooded cheek.

"**An eye for an eye for hurting us..we...him"**

The rest of the men tried to run towards the exit of Naruto's front door, but was stopped by black tendrils of black smoke shutting the door and circling around the terrified men.

"**Where do you think you're going? The fun has just begun..."**

Screams tore from the mens' throat as they were ripped apart slowly by the black eyed angel who smiled so sweetly with cruel eyes.

_**So that was Chapter One: Shattered Distortion :)**_

Ah So who are WE..US..HIM?

Ah was that a hint of Naruto's Kekkei Genkai?

**Notes:**

Sorry it took so long, I did not know where this story was going..now I do! The summary will change soon, so just a heads up. Naruto will not be overly powerful...just smarter than what Kishimoto let on "rolls eyes". I have so many ideas that came into my head as I was washing dishes!

**Reviews I received that I did not answer in Author's note:Reviews will be answered at end of each chapter.**

**Diamond Pearls: **You are absolutely right! An overly powerful Naruto is very cliche`. I oped you enjoyed this update :D Thanks for voting!

_Pairing Choices Updates:_

_Itachi x Naruto (1)_

_Pein x Naruto (0)_

_Kyuubi x Naruto (1)_

_Sasuke x Naruto (0)_

_Itachi x Kyuubi x Pein x Naruto (Uke) (0)_

_Itachi x Naru (UKE) x Kyuubi (2)_

_Itachi x Naru (Uke) x Pein (0)_

_Kyuubi x Naru (Uke) x Pein (0)_

_**Thank you for reading my first fanfic! Please REVIEW! See you Next time on **__**Forgotten Memories, Shattered Promises Chapter 2: Academy Figmentation**_

_**I'm still looking for a BETA reader ^.^**_


End file.
